


A Day a At the Beach (Alex is a Territorial cookie)

by FrenchyTheFrenchman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I'm just a fluffy loser, I'm just fluffy fluffy garbage, M/M, Modern AU, and A.Ham is petty but it's okay so is bae, and Tjeffs likes to mess with A.ham, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchyTheFrenchman/pseuds/FrenchyTheFrenchman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A. Ham isn't a fan of Thomas's little "admirers". Based generally on the Tumblr prompt</p><p>Person A of your OTP is hella fine and hard to take on dates cause they're always getting hit on and Person B is hella jealous</p><p>Thomas just wants to take his boyfriend for a lovely day at the beach. It's not his fault he's beautiful. But if Alex wants to stake his claim, he'll get what he asked for.</p><p>(It'll bite Alex in the ass of course, but it's all good)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day a At the Beach (Alex is a Territorial cookie)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just fluffy garbage who was suppose to be working on stuff from my other modern AU and got distracted by a cute prompt I found on Tumblr. Who's also up way too late in the damn night try and bother a beta, so all the mistakes are mine.

He knew Thomas was cute. 

Thomas looked at Alex in a way he couldn’t quite understand but elected not to complain about. He liked to tell Alex he pretty he was at his every conveinence, whispering sweetly about his beautiful hair, and smile and energy, he called him magnetic once over a candle lit dinner at an unnecessarily expensive French restaurant, because he’s a giant cornball. And when he sputtered and blushed over it well (shut up who asked you anyway). But this belief seemed to belong to Thomas and Thomas alone. Sure a few people thought he was cute, but beautiful wasn’t an adjective people threw around him too often.

Now Thomas on the other hand, Thomas was basically an Adonis. Chiseled Jaw, Chiseled Abs, chiseled everything, paired with perfect ringlet curls, full cupids bow lips and a smile that literally made Alex stop breathing the first time he saw it. It was both wholly unfair and gratuitously lucky on his part.

To have landed a partner so particularly beautiful was pretty much just dumb luck that in the privacy of his bedroom he was wont to enjoy. 

It would be all sunshine and rainbows if he didn’t have to spend so much time staking his claim.

It seemed no one quite believed Thomas was his, or they didn’t care. While Alex wanted to stare dreamily as Jefferson jabbered on and on about backwards political ideas, and France and start arguments that would later lead to some creative sexual venting , he had to spend his time throwing eye daggers at his admirers.

“…I thought it would be nice”

Thomas says absently dejected, as they walk hand in hand down the board walk. Alex was glaring at a little curvy girl in a polka dot bikini who’d been trying to catch Jefferson’s eye and inadvertently caught Alex’s. 

“Wha-?“

“You know being from the Caribbean and all, I thought it’d be nice to be back by the Ocean, I mean I know it’s not the same but I thought you’d appreciate the sun, and sand and water”

“I do!”

“You’re glaring at the Ocean”

“I’m glaring at your brain dead fans” 

Thomas laughs indulgently and Alex considers kicking him in the shin. Jefferson catches the glint in his eye and put both hands up in defeat.

“Sue me I’m pretty”

Alex huffs irritated, And Tom leans down to whisper in his ear “Don’t worry still not as pretty as you”

“Don’t be cheesy”

“Ah don’t tell me what to do” Alex rolls his eyes but lets it go. “C’mon, what do you wanna do first, go for a swim or catch lunch”

“Never eat before you swim you doofus”

“Sorry I forgot in the south we know how to swim through a little cramping”

“Yeah in the Caribbean were not super into drowning so…” Thomas rolled his eyes and dragged him by the wrist, through the hot sand beach that was cluttered with litter and bits of glass

New York was a magnificent city, their beaches left something to be desired. 

Something like cleanliness maybe.

Thomas side eyed him as he narrowly avoided the garbage. “What?” Alex asked on the defensive

“Alright Princess, I got you” He sighed dramatically before literally sweeping Alex off his feet and bridal carrying him to where the waves met the sand.

“Put me down you dope!”

“Listen, you’re the one who looked afraid of the sand! I’m just here to help”

“I am not afraid of the sand, I just don’t want glass in my shoes!”

“Oh woe is me” 

Alex eyes the ocean, It’s murkier than he’s accustomed to. In Nevis the water was clearer than glass, and for the most part calm and still. These green gray waves rocked violently around Thomas’s ankles were a bit of a turn off. Still the waters were cool, and the sun and sand did bear the wonderfully familiar sense of home.

That still didn’t mean he was ready to take a nose dive, but before he knew it Thomas was dipping into the water, Alex’s nose and ears flooded before he had time to get his wits about him.

When they came up for air he was livid

“You bastard!”

“I’m getting so much abuse today” He said feigning shock, He set Alex down, the water coming up to his chest where it only came up Tom’s waist.

Alex threw part playful part irritated open handed slaps all over Thomas

“I’m still in my shirt!”

“So am I, We’ll live” He was grinning unperturbed by his boyfriends irritation. In saying that he peeled away his soaking wet t-shirt wrung it out, balled it and tossed it ashore with one strong throw

Alex took off his own shirt and shoved it in his direction and he compliantly did the same.

“And my flip flops you dipstick!” His partner only laughed as Alex pointed to them drifting out past a group college aged of boys.

“Yes princess” He said snickering before dipping gracefully into the water and swimming out to his sandals. Alex watched arms crossed trying not to be endeared at the sight of him swimming smoothly through the water and emerging wet and glistening in the sun droplets catching in his curls and shining 

He grabs the sandals in his hands and holds them triumphantly in the air, treading water and smirking. 

Alex can’t help but grin, waiting happily for him to swim back his way when he’s basically held hostage by those grubby handed college boys.

Fine not held hostage, but like totally unnecessarily stopped up, while they talk and giggle and flirt all lustily, one is even bad enough to drape his arms all over him. 

Alex doesn’t like to think of himself as a jealous person, so when he swims his way it’s totally a hundred percent not out of jealously. 

When he’s a few feet away he can hear a muddled voice, whining high pitched “Ugh! of course he’s taken look at him!” The boys all laugh airily.

When he slices up from the water emerging silently behind one of the college kids like a shark, and it scares him shitless, well hell he IS Caribbean, he’s an excellent swimmer, it’s not his fault he doesn’t make a lot of splash

The only man in the group who doesn’t jump frightened is Thomas who raises an amused eyebrow, while the rest scatter

“Jesus christ guy!” 

“Who are you?” One of the young boys blanched unnerved

“What’s taking so long baby?” He asked innocently bypassing the lusty little boys without acknowledgement. In this moment he wished he was tall enough to tread water without it coming up to his neck, especially surrounded by the gaggle of stupid young tall muscular bodies.

He treads over to Tom and wraps his arms around his neck and lift himself up in the rough dirty water. Thomas is obviously doing his best not to laugh “You’re fucking ridiculous you know that?”

“I don’t know what you mean” he says hanging over him gratuitously, "c’mon I’m ready to eat.

“Oh now your ready to eat?”

“Shut up and buy me food you loser”

“You know what Princess, I don’t think I like your tone”  
“Ooooh, I’m so-“

In retrospect he should’ve seen it coming when he was dragged under the water, but Jefferson was quick and without warning he was stalling mouthful of gross green salt water. Cradled in Thomas's strong arms, Alex pitifully clung to his chest tucking his face in the crook of Tom’s neck the best he could as he swam them back to shore.

When they surfaced at the shore Alex felt thoroughly assaulted by the dirty water.

Alex tried to exude as much grace as possible when he spit out the ocean water snorting it from his nose.

“What the hell are you laughing about!”

He said to Thomas who looked graceful even while doubled over in laughter. 

“Not a damn thing princess”

Dripping wet and shirtless his hair slapping and hanging stringy around his face, he felt like a wet cat, and next to his boyfriend he was feeling a little less than adequate

He’s all set and ready to berate him in mindless verbal vengeance, he’d attack his ethics, his southerness, his smarmy bastard face, but Thomas was eyeing with an almost predatory grin all of a sudden.

“I know your mad, so don’t hit me” he warned palms up in surrender grinning as he walked closer

He leaned down and kissed him hungrily, tongue searching, teeth grazing.

Alex isn’t quite sure how to respond when he pulled away, flushed and taken off guard

“You can’t distract me…” He said not so convincingly “I’m still mad”

“I know and you can berate me like you were clearly planning, you’re just kinda cute, all wet and angry”

“…You got weird tastes man”

“Don’t kinkshame me” He said with mock severity taking his hand leading him to the beach restaurant

********

Arguing is Alex and Jefferson’s real native tongue, so when they’re seated and ordered it’s what they naturally slip into.

They start debating about the validity of Bernie Sanders debt plan and Alex falls into it comfortably, pleasantly lost in conversation and politics peppered with cheap jokes and real ideas, he almost misses the table across from him pointing and whispering in their direction. (Almost) 

He ignores it at first, falling in and out of the rhythm of the conversation as he catches himself glaring at different ogling groups.

A wide eyed girlie in a bright red bikini who was doing her best to both stare at Thomas shirtless wet back without making eye contact with Alex

“Babe? You know if you don’t respond I’m right by default”

“You’re never right, especially when it comes to politics whether I speak or not”

“Since when do you ever not speak”

“I’m positive that doesn’t constitute a real sentence”

“How long are you gonna deflect from the fact that you weren’t listening”   
Alex rolls his eyes “it’s a cheap tactic to assume if Sanders shows actually concern for the abused classes that it’ll negatively effect the economy, Trickle up economics holds actual merit. Money in the hand of the lower classes is not hoarded it’s put back into businesses and fuels the economy, don’t worry it’ll make it’s way back into the hands of capitalists I promise”

“Trickle up economics and no economics plan whatsoever are different Alex.” He says slipping back into the fight 

“He’s made no actually comment on where he plans to redirect the flow of money, Taxing the once percent is a vague plan that’s liable to make big business outsource their corporate spaces to third world countries, it’s not right but it’s what happens”

“Wow you’re really smart!”

The waitress, (with her short hair, and wide hips and full lips and greedy eyes) said to Thomas 

“See look at her she knows whats up” He said jokingly, winking at the waitress and nudging her. She blushes and laughs breathily

“Usually beauty and brains don’t go together, your um…girlfriend? must be so lucky”  
Thomas smirks wickedly “You could ask her if you like”

“I will murder you” He says not breaking eye contacting with Tom and his shit eating grin

“Oh, Oh my, I’m…so sorry”  
 Alex shoots her his best withering glare and she pours the water without making eye contact and scuffles away

“Oh your ego is just a fucking pride float isn’t it, you're just loving this..I hope you feel special”

“Stop, she was just tip baiting”

“Dick baiting is more like it” He mutters under his breath to Thomas’s amusement

“-What I love is your adorably petty jealousy”

“You know what, fuck the beach I wanna go home” He stood up feeling his own pettiness seethe off him. He ignored it.

“Alex will you stop being an idiot”

“You’re really-“

“You’re the only one who notices the crap! Sit down princess, please. Pretty please”

“I’ll pretend that wasn’t sarcastic”   
“It surprisingly wasn’t, but that’t not the point, Alex do you know why you’re the only one noticing this?”

“Why?” He says trying to sound more skeptical then petulant and failing

“Because I’m spending all my time staring at you, you doofus. So some people thought I was pretty, who cares they’re not even on my radar”

“Yeah but your mine...” He murmurs ducking his head redly 

“Yes I am” He smiles softly now, small and indulgent “But I mean if you need people to know”  
He takes his water glass and a knife tapping it loudly against the glass

“Hi yes can I have your attention!” He calls to the restaurant, a hush falls and his Shit Eating Grin™ replaces his uncharacteristically kind smile

“Oh God I will kill you where you stand”

“Do it” He whispers tauntingly before resuming his speech “This is my boyfriend Alex” He gestured to him grandly “He is beautiful and I am his and his alone, in case you didn’t know. So paws off, thats right ladies and gents this” he gestures grandly to himself "is all his" He said casting him a wink while Alex buried his face in his hands sinking low in his seat

His heart was racing his face was beet red, his voice a strangled whisper  
“I hate you so much” 

Alex balled his napkin and threw it at Thomas’s face before letting his forehead hit the table so he could effectively hide his shame

“God Alex, you’re never satisfied, are you?”

Embarrassment and all that’s not quite true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank all of you for reading, I basically live off your comments/criticisms (drag me it's okay)
> 
> Honestly JAMILTON is the otp for me and I think it's hella lacking on this sight so I'll probably post that kind of thing primarily
> 
> *My home county Dominica is actually neighboring to Alexander Hamilton's home Nevis, I'm accustomed to Crystal clear, clean beaches full of tropical fish I assume as a New York immigrant he'd share the same aversion to New York beaches 
> 
> (Eh, I'm beach spoiled)
> 
> Also I might think of a better title and am totally open to suggestions
> 
> Oh and as always I'm on Tumblr as littleoddcommodities.tumblr.com if you ever wanna HMU i'm always up for friendship and conversations


End file.
